


Concubine

by GypsyRoseForever



Series: Love of Ancient History [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Concubines, M/M, Oral Sex, Sadness, Stuff, Talking, Underage - Freeform, bla bla blah, interfacing, lovey dovey stuff, meaness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyRoseForever/pseuds/GypsyRoseForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Trion and Smokescreen have been together for the past few months now, what happens when one of the femmes in the Elite Guard has a talk with Smokescreen? Does something affect the 'relationship' between his mentor and himself?</p><p>Found this picture and it got me thinking: http://www.socaldailyphoto.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/cuddling-couple-at-sunset.jpg<br/>Part 3 of Love of an Ancient History</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concubine

Smokescreen panted heavily and moaned through the servo inside his intake, so it was muffling the sounds escaping it "Hush... you would not want for anyone to hear, would you not?" A low sounding voice whispered in his audio making him whimper in pure need and try to shift on the hard metallic desk he was currently laying on earning him a light smack on the aft "Do not move, or I will stop" The older mech stated, stopping his thrusting with the toy making the younger bot whimper "Now then, what do you say?" He asked slightly removing his servo from Smokescreen's intake, a few oral fluids dripping down "Please daddy... I need toy" The smaller bot exclaimed in a fake innocent childish voice, moving his hips slightly to emphasize his point. Alpha Trion chuckled lightly and pulled the toy out a little before thrusting it back in, gentle little thrusts that would eventually get harder and more arousing for both of them.

Smokescreen getting the treatment.

And Alpha Trion watching.

Smokescreen moaned and tried wiggling his hips once more earning him another smack on the aft "Smokescreen, I thought that I had told you not to move" The older mech stated and Smokescreen whined trying to lean up and capture the others lip-plates in a kiss, but Alpha Trion merely chuckled and moved his helm away, placing his free hand on Smokescreen's back plating and pushing him back down on the fluid-covered desk.

(I wrote some more but it got deleted >:( but it was mostly about how pleasured Smokey felt so it's fine, you can imagine. Still angry thou >:( )

"Alpha Trion, you have a visitor" The said bot hummed in confusion and carefully lifted up his limp lover sprawled on the desk and quickly walked him to his berth room, wrapping him in the covers and then moving to clean the desk off. Smokescreen opened his optics and looked around, weren't they just...? He looked down and saw himself covered in fluids "I guess time for a shower..." He muttered and grasped the bedsheets around him, making his way to the wash racks.

"Send them in" Alpha Trion ordered through the comm.link when he _finally_ finished cleaning off his desk, how can one little bot be able to have that much transfluid in him and not be a raging sex beast again? He sat down at his desk and quickly straightened his datapad, waiting for the visitor to come in "Hello Alpha Trion~" Called a sexy femme voice as she walked herself in "What are you doing in here Silver Quake?" The older mech asked, slightly annoyed, he thought he had told this femme to leave him alone shortly after him and Smokescreen started the relationship they have to this day.

In response to his frown, she smirked and made her way to his desk, seductively moving her hips as she walked towards him "Come on Sugar~ Let's take this to your berth~" She whispers "I thought I had told you that I am not to have something like this-" "Come _on_ , now where's the fun in that?" She interrupts gripping his collar armor and pulling him so he was leaning over the desk "The answer? Nothing..." She states and leans over to kiss the older mech when all of a sudden-

"Hey I just finished having a s-" Smokescreen cuts himself off as he gazed at the two in a... _compromising_ position "...am I interrupting something?" He asked, his voice lower than before after just having found them two "No it's nothing-!" "Actually, you are. Now go along you whore" Silver Quake interrupts again glaring at the white, blue and red mech "Alright then... excuse me Alpha Trion sir" He replies and without a look to the 'couple', left.

Alpha Trion watches with helpless optics as Smokescreen strides out and then he glares at the femme "Now... where were we~" She asks and tried to lean in for a kiss, earning a shove instead "Hey!" She exclaims and lands on her aft, Alpha Trion stood and towered over her form, his optics now stared darkly, no one had _ever_ seen him like this before. And even though he was staring, it could put even Megatron into submission with how darkly he looked, the femme flinched and watched as he grit his denta and then smiled, going back to his well-known happy reputation "I am sure I won't see you here anymore, correct?" He asked and she nodded hesitantly "Now if you excuse me, I need to go find my lover" He stated and left the cowering femme in the room.

 

Smokescreen rubbed his optics and looked towards the setting sun, he was leaning against the wall, legs spread out in front of him, sitting on the thick wall of the Elite Guard. He sighed and hugged his body close to him, new tears starting to form in his optics, just like everyone else... they had left him. He let out a sniffle and quickly wiped away the tears before they could fall. He was about to go inside when he felt strong arms wrap around his body "..." There was only silence coming from both mechs.

"Smokescreen-" "You cheated on me" The younger of the two stated angrily, yet not removing the arms or making any attempt to leave, Alpha Trion sighed, leaning his head against Smokescreen's shoulder blade "She was the one that tried to... _interface_ with me" He replied, hugging his lover close to his body "... I tried to stop her" He added "... Who was she?" Smokescreen asked and the older mech swung his leg over the edge so that he was properly hugging his distressed lover from the back "She was... a Concubine that the consul had given me... I told her to stop coming once I had you though..." He answered and Smokescreen nodded, resting his helm against Alpha Trion's chest "I promise you... that I will _never_ fall for another... as long as I have you" The older stated and Smokescreen turned his helm around "And I, you" He replied and their lips met in a perfect kiss. The younger placed his servo around the older one's neck and Alpha Trion put one around his cheek so they could kiss properly.

 

... Little did they know, they were being watched.

 

(I'm gonna post the next chappy soon! So please subscribe to it so you won't have to miss out!)

**Author's Note:**

> Plez comment and tell me if you guys want more chapters! There won't be as many explicit interfacing scenes, but hints of some I guess. But still, if ya guys want, I can give ya!


End file.
